Peeps! Or how to disturb a Yami
by LeaMarie F. Metallium
Summary: It's Easter time and the Hikari's get candy...with eyes!
1. Ryou vs Bakura

**Peeps! Or how to disturb a Yami  
Ryou vs. Bakura  
By: LeaMarie F. Metallium

* * *

**

Ryou was ecstatic, it was Easter, one of his favorite holidays. He liked other holidays, but Easter was his favorite. It was the only time of year that he could get a good sugar high and no one minded.

He was eating some marshmallow bunny Peeps. The original pink ones were his favorites, not to say that he didn't like the others, it's just that the pink were the best.

"Ryou, what **ARE **you eating?" Bakura demanded as he entered the room.

It had taken Ryou almost three months to fully explain some of the other holidays, so he savored the last bite of his bunny before answering, "I'm eating a bunny."

"You're eating a **_WHAT_**?" Bakura demanded in shock.

"A bunny." Ryou reached into his basket and pulled another one out. "See!" He took a bite off of one of the ears.

"Eat it if you want, just don't make it look at me," Bakura said, slightly grossed out by his hikari.

"Why not?"

"It's disturbing!"

Ryou took another small nibble off of the ear.

"Ryou!" Bakura snapped.

"Help me!" Ryou exclaimed in a high pitched imitation of a bunny, before biting off the other ear.

"Ryou, that's horrible!" Bakura exclaimed, leaving the room in total disgust.

Ryou chuckled and looked at the ear-less bunny. After all it wasn't often he could gross out Bakura. "I wonder if I could do that with one of the chicks...or a chocolate bunny!

* * *

**I found this story while looking at a site I used to post at and realized that I hadn't posted it here. It's a little out of season, but what the heck?**


	2. Yugi vs Yami

**Peeps 2: Yugi vs. Yami  
By: LeaMarie F. Metallium

* * *

**

Yugi snickered as he sat down. Ryou had just called him and told him the recent news. "I grossed out Bakura!" Ryou had proclaimed into the phone.

_"I wonder if that would work on Yami?" _Yugi thought to himself.

As if on cue, Yami walked into the room. "Did you find your candy?" Yami asked.

_"Aw, man! This is almost too easy!"_ Yugi thought to himself, then to Yami. "Yup! And look, Bunnies!"

"Bunnies?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled innocently as he took a bite off of an ear.

"You do realize that thing has eyes, right?" Yami asked, watching the bunny.

"So?"

"Turn it around!" Yami ordered.

Yugi took another bite. "Save me, Yami!" Yugi made the bunny exclaim.

"Achk! Yugi, stop it!"

Yugi burst out giggling. He wiggled the bunny at Yami.

"How much sugar have you had?" Yami asked, walking out of the room, not even bothering to wait for the answer.


	3. Four Against Three

**Peeps 3: Four Against Three  
By: LeaMarie F. Metallium

* * *

**

Yami and Bakura were glaring at each other as the others around them were watching a movie.

"Yugi, can I borrow your microwave for a moment?" Ryou asked.

"Sure! I'll show you to the kitchen," Yugi offered. The two hikaris walked out of the room.

"Hey, look! Easter candy!" Jou exclaimed noticing a bowl on the coffee table for the first time.

"Yes, I made Yugi take out all the things with eyes," Yami said looking away from the glaring contest. "He wouldn't stop making them talk."

"You too?" Bakura asked surprised.

"Don't tell me that Ryou had you grossed out too!"

"Wow! They're getting really big!" Yugi's voice exclaimed from the kitchen.

"What are those two doing in there?" Anzu asked.

Yami and Bakura stood up and started to the kitchen.

"Let's take them out before they start on fire," Ryou suggested.

"Ok."

"What do you two have in the microwave?" Yami asked.

Two pairs of overly innocent eyes turned onto him. "Nothing," They replied together.

Bakura scoffed. "And I'm Laura Croft! What's in the microwave?"

Ryou and Yugi looked at each other and opened the microwave. On a plate were several inflated, pink Bunnies.

"What's with you?" Bakura and Yami yelled, causing the rest of the group to come into the room.

"Bunnies!" Jou and Honda yelled while Anzu turned green.

"That's-" She started to say but was cut off by Jou.

"A great idea! I never would've thought to nuke them when they were hard!"

"Come on, Laura, let's go. I'm not watching them devour something that still has it's eyes!"

"Fine," A couple of seconds later the yell of, "Don't call me Laura!" followed.

Alright, that's it for this very late Easter series. Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Peeps!


End file.
